momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx
Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx (ミライボウル / Chai Maxx) is the 3rd single of Momoiro Clover. It was released on March 9, 2011 under Starchild Records. Mirai Bowl was used as the ending song for the anime Dragon Crisis! The single was released on three versions: limited A, limited B and regular. The single debuted at number 3 on both Oricon Daily Chart and Weekly Chart, selling approximately 25,070 copies in the first week. The single song is included on Battle and Romance album as the 5th track. It is the last single released before the group change their name to Momoiro Clover Z and the last single to feature Akari Hayami. Mirai Bowl is included on Battle and Romance album as the 3rd track. Details :See also: Chai Maxx The single is their first double side-A single. Mirai Bowl was first unveiled at Momoiro Christmas in Nippon Seinenkan ~Dappi: DAPPI~ live concert on December 24, 2010. The single was officially announced in their Youtube channel on December 28, 2010.Stardust Digital Youtube Channel -「週末お届け！ももクロ便」／ももいろクローバー On January 28, 2011, the music video of Mirai Bowl was released and instantly became a hot topic among fans. The music video for Chai Maxx was released on February 13, 2011.Natalie - ももクロ新曲「ミライボウル」PVでギラギラ恋愛バトル The single promotional tour was held from January 22 to March 6, 2011, titled Momoclo Shinshun Spectacular Tour Mirai Bowl ga Yattekita.Natalie - ももいろクローバー、初詣イベントでヒット祈願 Mirai Bowl is composed by Kenichi Maeyamada, co-composed by Tomotaka Osumi and arranged by NARASAKI. There are four different melodies mingled in this song. The song starts out with a Charleston swing, jumped into compound meters in the chorus, switched into techno style in the rap part before went into solo part of Kanako Momota.Special Feature Momoiro Clover Z. Shin Jigen E. MUSIC MAGAZINE May Issue. May 1, 2013. NARASAKI stated that the song has used all of 192 tracks in his digital audio workstation Pro Tools.Natalie Power Push - ハードコアパンクのスピリットを持ってアイドルソングを作る The music video of Mirai Bowl is a throwback to 50's broadway musicals. Tracklist *'Limited A Edition' :1. Mirai Bowl (ミライボウル, lit. Future Bowl) :2. Chai Maxx :DVD: Mirai Bowl Music Video :DVD: FLASH Anime: Shuumatsuo Todoke! Momoclo Bin Fumou na Tatakai Hen (FLASHアニメ「週末お届け！ももクロ便 不毛な戦い篇」) *Limited B Edition :1. Mirai Bowl (ミライボウル, lit. Future Bowl) :2. Chai Maxx :DVD: Chai Maxx Music Video :DVD: FLASH Anime: Shuumatsuo Todoke! Momoclo Bin Fumou na Tatakai Hen *Regular Edition :1. Mirai Bowl (ミライボウル, lit. Future Bowl) :2. Chai Maxx :3. Zenryoku Shoujo (全力少女, All-out Girls) Song Information *Mirai Bowl **Lyrics: Chokkyu Murano **Composer: Kenichi Maeyamada and Tomotaka Osumi **Arrangement: NARASAKI **Music Video Director: Hideo Kawatani *Chai Maxx **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composer and Arrangement: Masaru Yokoyama **Music Video Director: Hideo Kawatani *Zenryoku Shoujo **Lyrics: Kotori and Kenichi Maeyamada **Composer and Arrangement: Michitomo Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Chart Positions Oricon *'Total Reported Sales:' 47,442* *'Total Sales in 2011:' 29,040 *'Total Sales in 2012:' 15,378 *'Total Sales in 2013:' 3,004 Lyrics For the coupling song lyrics, see Chai Maxx and Zenryoku Shoujo Romaji = ojamashimasu! (HAI HAI) itsu no ma ni yara hitomebore HOREBOREsa (BAKA!!) chanto mite yo! ana ga aichau kuraii ni INSUPIRE-SHON wo shinjimasho “ne” ROMANTIKKU dake janai no mo shouchi dayo KARADAjuu! (ZOKU ZOKU!!) kirabiyakana MYUJIKKU abinagarasa (sou ne) chotto amaechattara JIRAsukeredo nido to shisen ha hazusanai sou yo KIMI ni muchuu nano yume miteta kazu dake takanaru mune odoru DAME DAME DA DA DAME YO IMA IMA MAMA IMA yo kono koi hajimemasu!! koi ha GIRA GIRA kokoro KIRA KIRA douni mo tomaranai koi ga hajikeru kokoro hadakeru KIMI to tsunagattetai maware GIRA GIRA hikare KIRA KIRA unmei no RIZUMU de rekishi kizamou maware maware koi no MIRAI BOURU PINKU no hA-TO (HONTO??) makka ni mou surimuite mo ii no yo (Oh no!!) seishun no AZA murasaki ni nokottetemo kiiroi koe de ne kokuhaku wo “ne” YUMEMIDORI-MU iroiro joshi ha ne taihen da futari da to (sou sou!!) sekai ga irodzuiteikunda yo (hora hora!) yume ga saku no te ha asebanderu yo KIMI no ondo ga ne hairikomu mune no TENPO hayaku naru yo sakibashiru bundake DOGI MAGI me ga oyogu DAME DAME DA DA DAME yo IMA IMA MAMA IMA yo kono koi kanaemasu!! koi ha GIRA GIRA kokoro KIRA KIRA kimochi ha tomaranai koi ga hazunde kokoro fukuramu KIMI wo mitsumenagara maware GIRA GIRA hikare KIRA KIRA densetsu no RIZUMU de rekishi kaeyou maware maware koi no MIRAI BOURU KIMI no HA-TO Yes, goudatsu tamashii kome Bang Bang Bang ren’ai MO-DO daizenkai toriko ni suruwa kanzen furimawasu no Boon Boon KA MO-N KA MO-N su-ki-na-no nee, ichiokunansenmanbun no hitotsu no deai da ne nee, KIMI to ikitainda yo ima to iu toki wo KIMI ni arigatou honto arigatou issho ni itekurete KIMI to yumemiru KIMI to ashita he itsumo tsunagatteru no maware GIRA GIRA hikare KIRA KIRA unemi no RIZUMU de rekishi kizamou maware maware koi no MIRAI BOURU koi ha densetsu sa nazomeite imishin de kagayaite GIRARI KIRARI KIRARI GIRARI koi no MIRAI BOURU!!! |-| Original = おじゃまします!(ハイハイ) いつのまにやら ひとめぼれ ホレボレさ(バカ!!) ちゃんと見てよ! 穴があいちゃうくらぃに インスピレーションを 信じましょ”ね” ロマンティック だけじゃないのも 承知だよ カラダじゅう!(ゾクゾク!!) きらびやかな ミュージック浴びながらさ(そうね) ちょっと甘えちゃったら ジラすけれど 二度と視線は はずさない そうよ キミに夢中なの 夢見てた数だけ 高鳴る胸おどる ダメダメダダダメよ イマイマママイマよ この恋はじめます!! 恋はギラギラ 心キラキラ どうにも止まらない 恋がはじける 心はだける キミと繋がってたい まわれギラギラ 光れキラキラ 運命のリズムで 歴史刻もう まわれまわれ 恋のミライボウル ピンクのハート(ホント??) 真っ赤にもぅ すりむいて もいいのよ(Oh No!!) 青春のアザ 紫に残ってても 黄色い声でね 告白を”ね” ユメミドリーム 色々女子はね 大変だ ふたりだと(そうそう!!) 世界が 色づいていくんだよ(ほらほら!) 夢が咲くの 手はあせばんでるよ キミの温度がね 入りこむ 胸の テンポ速くなるよ 先走る分だけ ドギマギ目が泳ぐ ダメダメダダダメよ イマイマママイマよ この恋叶えます!! 恋はギラギラ 心キラキラ 気持ちは止まらない 恋がはずんで 心ふくらむ キミを見つめながら まわれギラギラ 光れキラキラ 伝説のリズムで 歴史変えよう まわれまわれ 恋のミライボウル キミのハートYes,強奪 魂込めBang Bang Bang 恋愛モード大全開 虜にするわ完全 振り回すのBoon Boon カ・モーン カ・モーン 好・き・な・の ねえ、一億何千万分の一の出逢ぃだね ねえ、キミと生きたいんだよ 今という時代(とき)を キミにありがとう ほんとありがとう 一緒にいてくれて キミと夢見る キミと明日へ いつも繋がってるの まわれギラギラ 光れキラキラ 運命のリズムで 歴史刻もう まわれまわれ 恋のミライボウル 恋は 伝説さ・謎めいて・意味深で・輝いて ギラリ・キラリ・キラリ・ギラリ 恋のミライボウル!!! Trivia *Mirai Bowl is a pun on Mirror Ball (ミラーボール), the limited edition A cover shows a large mirror ball behind the girls. *As the title suggests, Mirai Bowl has several bowling references. There are many balls in different sizes and color in the limited edition A cover, and there is a bowling scene in the music video of Mirai Bowl. *The second verse of the song mentions each own members' color in their own solo part. However, Akari Hayami only used the pronunciation of the word "Sei" which can mean blue, therefore, she did not reference her own color. *This is the last single of Momoiro Clover with Akari Hayami. References External Links *Official Site Entry Navigation Category:2010 Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:Starchild Records Releases Category:2010 Releases Category:Anime Theme Songs Category:Major Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs